Always By Your Side
by Panda-chan309
Summary: KakaSaku One time. Fluff. Sakura sits on her windowsill one night and thinks about how she feels abandoned. But she never was left alone....


Night had enveloped the village in a navy blue cloak. Lights were few in the homes, so the stars were easily seen from the second floor or above rooms. A few ninjas were still running about on the streets, making sure everything was locked up and safe until the morning. The heads of the Hokages loomed over the village, watching it protectively.

Sitting on her windowsill, Sakura watched what nightlife there was. Her emerald green eyes studied the ground. A day of training under Tsunade-sama had come and pass, leaving her tired physically, but her mind still wandered. She pulled her bandaged hand into her lap. Two out of the five fingers had been snapped during training that day. Tsunade had set them and wrapped them and told her to go home and rest and that they would not train the rest of the week until her fingers were healed. It didn't help that the broken fingers were on her prominent right hand.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head against the edge of the window to ease her mind. There was still a weak throb in her fingers, but she didn't complain. It would make her stronger if she didn't. Sasuke-kun and Naruto had endured much more compared to her, and she thought it was time for her to endure her share.

She closed her eyes to think throughly. It had been a year since Sasuke left the village. And soon after that Naruto left for training with Jiraiya-sama. Sakura bit her lip. It was at times like this she felt so alone. Sure, Ino was there for her, but Ino was called off on missions as was Hinata and Tenten. She wasn't called away unless absolutely needed since she needed to train with Tsunade.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

She opened her eyes and turned. Her sensei was sitting on her balcony railing that was across from her. The only eye that was visible could show such a emotion she learned over the years. And right now, he looked worried.

"I'm fine..."

"Tsunade-sama told me what happened today. She told me to stop by and make sure you were getting your rest. Did you sleep any?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I just keep thinking about..." she paused. It was hard to get the one name off her tongue, but the other. His name should roll off with no problem, but since he had been gone to train. She felt deserted and therefore, his name was difficult to say as well. Tears began to run down her face. The months of being strong so that she could get even close to their strength was a heavy burden. She held her face in her hands as all the stress began to come out in tears.

Kakashi got up off the balcony railing and onto the balcony floor. He went over and opened the sliding door that linked the balcony to her room. Going through the room to her window, Kakashi picked up Sakura and took her to her bed. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her.

Sakura turned towards him and cried into his vest, "Kakashi-sensei...why is it so hard? Why couldn't Sasuke-kun have stayed? Then we would all be here together, training under you...Naruto wouldn't have needed to leave, and I wouldn't be all by myself..."

Kakashi cradled his student, placing the side of his face against hers. "Life's just not easy. Look at what happened before. You guys hit bumps in the road, but were able to overcome them. All of your lives were fine, were they not?"

"As long as we were together..." Sakura's sobs had weakened.

"Sometimes there is too much of a good thing. You guys just had too much...And that's why you were all separated, I guess, to make you stronger. Sometimes you need to be by yourself to gain strength." Kakashi muttered, reflecting on his own childhood when he said it.

"You never left me, Sensei though. I'm grateful..."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura. Her eyes met his. And beneath the mask, Sakura could tell that his lips were curved into a smile.

"You should sleep now. It's late," Kakashi told her as he began to set her body on the bed.

He began to pull his arms out from under her body, but as he began to back away, Sakura grabbed his hand. "Stay with me, please Kakashi-sensei. Just until I fall asleep..."

Kakashi looked at his female student and sighed. He kneeled down beside her bed and continued to hold her hand. "Alright."

It took a few minutes, but Sakura finally succumbed to the much needed slumber. Carefully, Kakashi slipped his hand from her grasp trying not to wake her. As he stood, he gazed upon his student. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He headed towards the balcony door and paused. He looked at the bed and whispered a few words before heading into the night.

"I'll always be by your side, Sakura. All you need to do is ask, and I'll be there."

_

* * *

__(( I had to do it. Okay, let's get this straight. I'm not a total fangirl about KakaSaku (Nejiten is more my style). I know for sure they are not going to happen. But they are my guilty pleasure couple. I watch videos on Youtube and read fanfics and sometimes I get creative and this fluff story is a result. I hope it was enjoyable. Please comment and no bashing please. It's just a story.))_


End file.
